Ein falscher Verdacht
Ein falscher Verdacht ist die 13. und letzte Folge der vierten Bibi und Tina Zeichentrickstaffel. Damit ist dies die insgesamt 39. Episode der Serie. Die Erstausstrahlung der Episode war am 08. August 2010 gegen 17:40 Uhr auf den KiKa.fernsehserien.de Offizielle Folgenbeschreibung thumb|left|250pxBibi, Tina und Alex sollen dem Mühlenhofbauern helfen, vier edle Paint Horses zu betreuen, die er für kurze Zeit auf dem Mühlenhof pflegen will. Voller Spannung erwarten sie den Zug, der die Pferde bringen soll. Als dieser wegen eines Unwetters im Wald liegen bleibt, reiten sie schnell gemeinsam los. Gerade haben sie den Wagon mit den wiehernden Pferden entdeckt, als sie sehen, wie Freddy auf seinem Motorrad einem der Tiere in den Wald hinterherfährt. Sofort verdächtigt der Mühlenhofbauer Freddy, das Pferd gestohlen zu haben. Auch der Besitzer der Pferde, der unsympathische Herr Krummsichel, ist davon überzeugt. Doch Bibi, Tina und Alex halten das für ausgeschlossen. Schnell will Bibi das Paint Horse zurückhexen, doch merkwürdigerweise versagt ihr Hexspruch. Ist das gesuchte Pferd vielleicht gar kein Paint Horse, wie sein Besitzer behauptet? Zusammenfassung thumb|250px|Freddy beim Versuch das entlaufene Pferd zu fangenBibi, Tina und Alex sind auf dem Weg zum Falkensteiner Bahnhof. Dort wartet bereits der Mühlenhofbauer zusammen mit seiner Nichte Anne. Es sollen vier Paint Horses ankommen, die bis zu ihrem Weitertransport auf dem Mühlenhof untergebracht werden sollen. Unglücklicherweise zieht ein Unwetter herauf, dass eine Fichte an der Bahnstrecke zum Umstürzen bringt. Der Zug mit den Pferden kann daraufhin nicht weiterfahren. Auch Freddy ist noch unterwegs, als er von dem Unwetter überrascht wird. Er will sich im stehenden Waggon unterstellen. Dabei reißt jedoch eines der Pferde aus. Freddy versucht es wieder einzufangen, durch das laute Motorengeräusch wird das Pferd jedoch nur noch mehr verunsichert und läuft erst recht davon. Die Kinder und der Mühlenhofbauer haben sich zwischenzeitlich auf den Weg zum liegengebliebenen Zug gemacht. Als sie dort ankommen sehen sie gerade noch wie Freddy hinter dem entlaufenen Pferd her fährt. Auch hier Krummsichel, der Besitzer der Pferde, kommt hinzu und verdächtigt Freddy sofort des Diebstahls. Bibi versucht ihm das auszureden. Freddy mag ja seine Fehler haben, aber ein Dieb ist er nicht. Doch das muss warten. Erst einmal sollen die Paint Horses auf den Mühlenhof gebracht und versorgt werden. Unterdessen versucht Freddy immernoch das entlaufene Pferd wieder einzufangen. Anne, die wegen der schroffen Behandlung ihres Onkels die Nase voll hat und davon gelaufen ist, beobachtet Freddy bei dessen Versuch das Pferd zu fangen. Nachdem ihm dies geglückt ist bemerkt Freddy, dass das Pferd sich am Bein verletzt hat. Während er nach Verbandszeug sucht bindet Anne das Pferd los und nimmt es mit. Sie hat festgestellt, dass Freddy keine Ahnung von Pferden hat und ist der Ansicht, dass sie das besser kann. Als Freddy das Fehlen des Pferdes bemerkt meint er, dass nur Hexerei ihm helfen kann. So macht er sich auf den Weg zum Martinshof, wo er Bibi vermutet. thumb|left|250px|Der Pferdedieb ist entlarvtDie Freunde sind in der Zwischenzeit mit den drei anderen Paint Horses auf dem Weg zum Mühlenhof. Dabei passieren sie auch die Stelle, an der Freddy das Pferd eingefangen hat. Sie entdecken die Spuren und Bibi wendet eine Vergangenheitshexerei an, die sie sehen lässt, was passiert ist. Der kleine Ausschnitt, der erscheint, ist ausreichend um den Mühlenhofbauern und Herrn Krummsichel davon zu überzeugen, dass Freddy tatsächlich ein Pferdedieb ist. Der Bauer will schon die Polizei einschalten, doch Bibi überzeugt ihn eines besseren. Sie, Bibi und Alex wollen Freddy suchen und die Sache aufklären. Schließlich einigen alle sich auf diesen Plan. Doch zunächst müssen die drei anderen Tiere noch immer auf dem Mühlenhof versorgt werden. Nachdem die Pferde sicher auf dem Mühlenhof untergebracht sind machen Bibi, Tina und Alex sich auf die Suche nach Freddy. Ihr Hexspruch bringt die drei zum Martinshof, wo Freddy bereits auf sie wartet. Er erzählt ihnen, was passiert ist. Als Bibi meint, sie könne das Pferd nicht zurückhexen, da sie dies schon mit "Paint Horse kehr' zurück" probiert hätte, stellt Freddy die Vermutung auf, dass es sich vielleicht gar nicht um ein Paint Horse handelt. Den Freunden sind zuvor schon die ungewöhnlichen sichelförmigen Ohren der Tiere aufgefallen. Sie beschließen, den Tierarzt Robert Eichhorn um Rat zu fragen. thumb|250px|Der enttarnte SchmugglerKaum sind die drei weg erscheint Anne auf ihrem Fahrrad. Freddy erkennt sie. Er kriegt mit, wie sie Frau Martin um eine Tube Heilsalbe bittet, angeblich im Auftrag von Bibi und Tina, die sich um die Westernpferde kümmern. Freddy glaubt diese Geschichte jedoch nicht und folgt dem Mädchen. Auf dem Mühlenhof schnappt ihn der Bauer, der ihn noch immer für den Dieb hält. Da kommen Bibi, Tina, Alex und Robert. Der Tierarzt hat die Pferde aufgrund der Beschreibung der Kinder als Indische Marwaris identifiziert, eine Pferderasse deren Einfuhr wegen Seuchengefahr strengstens verboten ist. Die Tiere müssen also geschmuggelt sein. Daraufhin konnte Bibi mit dem richtigen Spruch feststellen, dann Anne der "Dieb" ist und die Tiere im Hühnerstall des Bauern versteckt. Das sagt Bibi dem Mühlenhofbauern nun. So klärt sich alles auf. Mithilfe einer weiteren Hexerei Bibis wird auch Herr Krummsichel als Pferdeschmuggler entlarvt und Dr. Eichhorn informiert den Tierschutzbund, der die Tiere auf einen großen Quarantänehof bringen lässt. Sprecher Hexsprüche *Eene meene Mouse black, Paint Horse faster wagen back. Hex-hex! (funktioniert nicht) *Eene meene Pferdeschwanz, die Fichte dort ist wieder ganz. Hex-hex! *Eene meene Pferdehaar, wir sehen und hören, was hier war. Hex-hex! *Eene meene Sleep and dream, faster speed my your cream. Hex-hex! *Eene meene you of cours, befor Freddy bringen uns die hoars. Hex-hex! *Eene meene kluge List, zeig' wo der Marwari ist. Hex-hex! *Eene meene unverfrohren, nicht gebogen sind die Ohren. Hex-hex! *Eene meene Rübenbeet, Krummsichel ist festgeklebt. Hex-hex! *Eene meene Pferdeglück, Ohrenhexerei zurück. Hex-hex! *Eene meene Pferdeschwanz, Klo wieder heil und ganz. Hex-hex! Quellen Kategorie:Zeichentrickepisoden